Rinne Sonogami
Rinne Sonogami (園神 凜祢 Sonogami Rinne) is a character exclusively to the game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia and the novel version of the game. Appearance Rinne has short, light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid. She has light brown eyes and is seen wearing a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School. Personality Rinne is a calm and gentle girl who acts like a traditional childhood friend who goes every morning to the Itsuka House to wake Shido up and prepare his lunch. History Not much is known about her except that she and Shido are childhood friends. Plot Rinne Sonogami is Shido Itsuka's childhood friend, she and her family lives right besides Shido's house, their parents have known each other for a long time and because of this, Rinne and Shido naturally grew close together ever since they were children. Rinne often comes to the Itsuka residence to wake Shido in the morning and do house-chores for Shido. She seems to be very close to Kotori and the other spirits as they often have a meal together. But the truth is, Rinne (or Ruler) was never Shido's childhood friend, nor was she a human, she was born as a result of a large amount of spirit energy suddenly forming a consciousness of its own. One day, Shido's massive amount of stress caused by his dangerous life made the power of the sealed spirits return to their owners, and on the school's rooftop Tohka's power went berserk and accidentally killed Shido. At this moment, Rinne activated Eden in order to save him. Her Eden engulfed the entire Tengu City and Rinne slipped inside Shido's life as his childhood friend, her objective was to continue this Eden forever and hoped that Shido would never discover the truth of Eden and have a happy life with his chosen partner. Unfortunately, as a result of her inability to fully control Eden, Shido starts noticing the oddity around him and Kotori and her crew were able to identify Eden's effect. Each time Kotori (or Reine in Kotori's route) tried to call Shido to warn him about this, a choice pops up either to pick the call or choose to stay with his chosen girl. If Shido were to choose to answer the call, he and his chosen girl would try to dissolve Eden by destroying the vital point of Eden, but Rinne and her guardian show up and disarm the girl and kill Shido to reset Eden again and time will return to the moment Eden started. This chain of events keeps repeating until Rinne can no longer erase Shido and the girls memories completely, this causes Ratatoskr to notice the field earlier and the other heroines to be able to notice the world's oddity and eventually Ruler's existence as well. In desperation, she concluded that this was the result of her mind turning unstable over time, and so she choose to date Shido to stabilize her mind once again. But, not only did it end in failure, it also caused Shido to start developing feelings for Rinne. As a last resort, she decided to give up pursuing a happy ending in this loop and tried to forcefully reset Eden by killing Shido once again. However, she was stopped by the Spirits and Origami. Eden's memory manipulation was dissolved and Shido destroyed Eden's vital points and guardians with the help of Tohka and the others. Shido faced Ruler who showed herself to be Rinne and once again tried to kill Shido. She uses Paradise Lost to disarm the other spirits and Origami, but only Shido was able to resist the effects due to his strong will. Finally accepting her defeat, Rinne asked Shido to seal her by kissing her, Rinne kissed him and her power was sealed putting an end to Eden and her utopia, but because Rinne doesn't possess a physical vessel, the loss of her power means the very end of her existence, she tearfully said goodbye to Shido after confessing her love to him. After this, Shido and the others lose all of their memories regarding Rinne and Eden. After the credits, in an unknown space, Rinne was shown talking with herself until Phantom appears before her, Phantom thanked her for her hard work and suggested that she should take a good sleep. Afterwards, Rinne disappears completely. On the "If" scenario unlocked after the ending, Rinne is shown transferring to Shido's school, Shido miraculously remembered Rinne and welcomes her back, to which she replies with "I'm back, Shido.", ending the game with the words "To be continued" rather than "Fin".. Powers and Abilities Angel: None Astral Dress: None Rinne possesses two powers that are given names: #'Eden', her first power, and is presumably her primary ability. Eden's power as summarized by Reine as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result." Using this power, Rinne can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as she desires. This is the power that Rinne used to hide the tree that functioned as the core of the Eden by manipulating the residents of the Tengu City into believing it to be the city's new monument: New Tengu Tower. Rinne also used this power to make herself be Shido's kind childhood friend that was always with him ever since they were kids. According to Reine, this ability could be seen as an Angel, but on a scale that far surpasses one. #'Paradise Lost' allows her to control the roots of the tree that is the core of Eden to attack her enemies. Rather than hurting the enemies physically, the roots take their consciousness. Rinne used this power to defeat Shido and the spirits. Kotori also made a comment that Rinne's mana density is second only to the First Spirit and if she would lose control of her power, it would cause a very powerful spacequake that could destroy Japan. Trivia *"Sonogami" means "God(dess) of the Garden," this might refers to her power, to control everything inside the field of Eden with her own will. *Her kanji of her first name (凜祢) also a play on word of 輪迴 (also read as "Rinne"), a Japanese term of Samsara; the repeating cycle of birth, life and death within South Asian religions, particularly Buddhism. *Like Maria and Marina, she doesn't have a number in her name. *After Rinne is forgotten, Phantom appears and gives thanks to Rinne for fulfilling her role before she dissolves. *In one of her route's bad endings, the inside of her house is revealed to be the exact copy of Shido's house except that it's completely empty. *In every other route, there is a bad end where she kills Shido along with the heroine. *Rinne is formed out of spirit energy and doesn't have a vessel. **This is why she disappeared after being sealed. * In volume 11, when Shido met Phantom, she assumes Rinne form to talk with him in order to hide her real form from him. Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Game Exclusive Characters